halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ebon Shadowshot/Troopers
It says in the page, that they share several features to a brute, the picture is of a brute because I don't know how to create a picture. Is there a problem with them? --'//Into the Fire// //And Back to Humanity// The Prophet The Legend The Story The Game ' How about I change the pic? //Into the Fire// //And Back to Humanity// The Prophet The Legend The Story The Game ' NCF Well let's see; apparently they are very religious... and yet they also do not have a religion? I don't know if it's me, but I don't quite think that makes sense. The Troopers are religous, but they don't have a religion themselves, they used to, but that lead to war. The Trooper adopted other species' religions (such as human, Sang 'helli, Yarkthrogs-to be written-, and several others). *'The Taming of the Hunters: Halopedia and the halo fans do not know everything about the Taming of the Hunters. Infact, they know almost nothing apart from that the Hunters were so powerful that an Arbiter was needed and the Hunters surrendered after the Covenant threatened to use Spacecraft on the planet. *'The Superior Technology of the IJA:' I have never written superior technology for the Arisaka Bolt Action Rifle. And the rest of the weapons are just pictures, not the actual Weapons, do you get that? *'The Brute Stalker:' As stated in the Template box, they have several distinctions and features of Brutes. I do not spend hors making a perfect picture for the Troopers. I am not that devouted like you are. *'Spelling/Gramar Problems:' I except that fact. I always have problems with spelling while I'm quickly typing. I await a complaint, this looks like fun for the 15th time round. ---- Soooooo...these Troopers are religous....but they don't have one for themselves....Hmmm...Sounds quite dumb. With Pictures in an article, we base the entire article on the picture. With your Bolt-action SMG, its a simple matter of changing your Pic. Actually, that works for all the articles with WW2 pics in it. No, its still just Brute Stalkers on the picture.... And to Quote Ajax, "And... erm, those are just Brute Stalkers on the picture" Well, I have changed the point on the Arisaka allready saying that it is dated back to the 1st millenium. It is just a slapped on picture of a Brute, and LOMI is right about the bold text. The WWII weapon pictures were chosen over others because of their appearence, some are remembered in appearence (such as the Type 99, it has an upside down ammo clip). The religion war was introduced with Troopers, as it is very similiar to the war in Afghanistan today (about religion, and treatment in goverment). They believe in human religions, aswell as Sang 'helli and several others (as stated above). And Bolt Action SMG does not make sense, even with my various Non-Canons, that sounds stupid. You do realize that the odds of an Alien Empire creating weapons that look exactly like World War II era Human weapons is... impossible? That being beside the fact that for one of your Sub-Machine Guns you chose a picture of a semi-automatic rifle. I feel as though I should add one more thing. If the Troopers were around at the time of the Forerunner-Flood War, why are they still around today? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 13:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC) As per Ajax, the Shield World just contains the entrance to a world in a slipspace bubble, it isn't the atmosphere that protects them from the Halos. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Personally Personally, I think the article is pretty decent.--Through jealousy, I prevail 20:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Personally, it has no creativity.--Lekgolo 00:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You used the word 'personally' in incorrect context. You should have said "Personally, I think it has no creativity" since its your 'personal' feelings. The same way I would say "Personally, I dont think Hunter Zealot is clever at all".--Through jealousy, I prevail 10:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC)